Typically, heterogeneous networks may be increasingly deployed around the world to offload traffic to address capacity and coverage issues. Technologies such as IP Flow Mobility and Seamless Offload IFOM (3GPP TS 23.261) may enable seamless mobility or transfer of IP data flows from one network to another. Data offloading or transfer of data flows may happen at the radio access network level (e.g., LTE to Wi Fi or Small Cell), or to avoid passing via the core network components (e.g., LIPA, SIPTO—refer 3GPP TR 23.829)
During Lawful Interception (LI) network resources may not be utilized in an optimal manner due to non-optimal selection of session continuity server as well as content duplication element. Non-optimal selection of content duplication elements may lead to content duplication may occur at multiple network elements of the same communication network or across the communication networks for a Law Enforcement Agency for the same user session. Content duplication at multiple network elements of the same communication network or across the communication networks to redundant LI media content duplication for the same user session.